Universe Jumping Discord
by Rush Futurama
Summary: Discord breaks free once again with a new plan to steal a book from Canterlot to master Multiverse traveling in order to plunge all the Multiverse into eternal chaos. Note: I'm not a great fan fiction writer, so some better writer or team of writers are free to do their own probably far better version of this if they want. I'd like to see them.


**Universe Jumping Discord**

On a sunny day in the Canterlot Sculpture Garden the nervous onlookers the Royal Guard noticed small cracks beginning to occur on the statue of Discord.

Suddenly Discord smashed his way out of the statue sending small fragments of rock in all directions.

"Stop Discord!" shouted one of the Earth Pony Royal Guards charging at Discord with a longsword in his right hoof.

"Oh this should be fun!" thought Discord in his own mind with a smirk of delight on his face letting the Royal Guard charge at him.

The Royal Guard jumped into the air slicing Discord's head off with his longsword.

"Yes, I stopped Discord!"

Discord laughed maniacally followed by his head regenerating fully back with a poof.

"Did you really think you had some hope in stopping me, you know since I'm immortal and all?"

"Uhhhh-

Discord turned off gravity with a flick of his fingers causing the Royal Guard who attacked him to float helplessly in the air as well as all the other Royal Guards.

"I think it's time for a little chocolate rain don't you think?

Suddenly a massive pink storm cloud appeared in the sky covering all of Canterlot, soon it began to rain heavily with chocolate rain.

"Discord!" shouted Princess Celestia flying down from the sky accompanied by the Mane Six wielding the Elements Of Harmony, the non Pegasus members being held in the air by levitation magic.

"No, I won't become stone again! You don't know how boring it is!" shouted Discord. Discord teleported high into the air next to a pigeon which he grabbed by the neck. "Hey pigeon, I remember you crapped on me when I was a statue!" Discord turned the pigeon into a sweet roll and ate it. "Mmm, delicious!" Princess Celestia and the Mane Six flew upwards to Discord. "Catch me if you can!"

Discord descended rapidly down to the ground looking like a fireball blasting through a wall in Canterlot Castle.

Discord ran through Canterlot's many corridors easily dispatching Royal Guards by summoning spaghetti and wrapping them up in it.

Elsewhere the Mane Six with Celestia flew down through the hole in the wall Discord made, then proceeded to run through Canterlot following the path of Royal Guards lying on the ground wrapped up in spaghetti.

In the library Discord smashed through a wall then proceeded to seal all the entrances to the library with hard dry pasta including the hole in the wall he made.

"Now where's that book Multiverse Traveling Made Easy? Discord levitated a red book towards him briefly looking at the cover before throwing if over his shoulder "Nope." He then proceeded to do the same with many other books. "Nope, no, nope, nope, no, no, nope, no, no, nope..." Discord looked at book after book soon becoming inpatient exploding a force of magic out from him causing many bookshelves to fall over. "Where is it?!" shouted Discord. Something caught Discord's eye. "Ah, there it is."

Discord levitated a dusty grey book off the floor towards him and began to look through it frantically.

"Whatpagewhatpagewhatpagewhat pagewhatpagewhatpag..."

Outside the Mane Six along with Celestia buck and ram themselves against a wall of dry pasta trying to break through it to enter the library.

Back in the library Discord was still frantically looking through the book.

"Whatpagewhatpagewhatpage- Ah, here it is!" Just then the Mane Six along with Celestia break through the pasta wall. "You're too late!" Discord dropped the book, then proceeded to create a light blue see-through sphere shaped bubble like force field around himself. "Come on, anytime now!" The room began to shake like an earthquake while the Mane Six tried their best to keep their balance and get in formation to blast Discord with the Elements Of Harmony. "Bye now!"

A powerful explosion of a magical energy blasted out from Discord knocking over the Main Six and Celestia as well as shattering all the glass windows of Canterlot Castle, followed by Discord disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

Discord reappeared in a blinding flash of light at night next to the ruined building of Big Ben in the ruined city of London being attacked by huge mechanical cuttlefish like starships the Reapers from Mass Effect in the sky.

"Ah, I see there's already chaos happening in this universe."

Back in Discord's home universe the Mane Six and Celestia stumble back onto their hooves in the library.

"Where did Discord go?!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"I fear Discord has learned the power to travel to parallel universes." said Celestia.

"Oh no, he'll cause chaos all around the multiverse!" said Twilight Sparkle.

The Mane Six gasped in horror.

"What can we do to stop him?!" shouted Rarity.

"How did Discord break free from his statue?" shouted Applejack.

"What if Discord comes back?!" said Fluttershy quietly.

"HowlongcanwekeepDiscord'schocolaterain!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"OK listen." The Mane Six turned and looked to Celestia. "First, I'm sorry but Pinkie Pie we'll have to get rid of Discord's chocolate rain as soon as possible."

"Awwww, no fair! Come on Celestia I like chocolate!" said Pinkie Pie sadly.

"Sorry Pinkie but we have to."Celestia turned to Applejack."Applejack, I shall do a full investigation on how Discord broke free. "Celestia turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy we don't know if Discord may return or not, but you raise a good point we need to prepare if he does return."Celestia turned to Rarity."And finally Rarity, I have a plan for all of you to stop Discord from causing chaos in the multiverse."

"What's the plan Celestia?" Asked Rarity.

"You need to follow Discord as he travels from universe to universe to try corner him in some universe and turn him back to stone again using the Elements Of Harmony, before he plunges all the Multiverse into eternal chaos."

"How Celestia?" Said Twilight.

"First, you need to know the magic of Multiverse teleportation from this book." Celestia handed Twilight the book Multiverse Traveling Made Easy by levitation.

"OK, but how will we know where Discord is in the multiverse?"

"In the book you will be able to find a spell that tracks Discord's movements by his magical signature in the Multiverse showing you the odd glimpse in your mind of what universe Discord is in as well as telling you the name and number of the universe he's currently in."

"Awesome, now let's stop Discord!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Not so hasty Rainbow Dash."

"Awww!"

"Twilight needs to study the book, and you need to prepare yourselves in traveling the multiverse."

"Why?"

"Because traveling the Multiverse is not something that should be taken likely. While many universes won't be that dangerous, there are still many universes that will contain monstrous savage creatures that none of us could possibly imagine."

"Hmm, good point."

"I'll come with you along with my Royal Guard to protect and help you in this task to stop Discord, while Luna looks after the sun and the moon while I'm gone with you."

"Will it be enough to stop Discord?" Said Twilight.

"No it won't, we will need to gather allies from other universes to stop Discord. For I fear Discord may become more powerful beyond all our wildest imaginations."

Back in the Mass Effect universe Discord was sat on a wooden bench in a park holding a chocolate smoothie in a glass drinking out of it by using a bright green plastic silly straw.

"Ah, nothing like a chocolate smoothie while watching chaos."

A massive Reaper spotted Discord then descended down from the sky landing in front of him.

"Why hello there."

The Reaper's horn roared aggressively, then it proceeded to fire a powerful laser at Discord, which had no effect on him what's so ever, but it did shatter his smoothie glass causing Discord to look angry with his eyes narrowing.

"How dare you destroy my smoothie!" shouted Discord. Discord flew up in the air towards the Reaper to touch it, turning the Reaper a darker grey color. Discord's corrupted Reaper turned around to see another Reaper walking towards Discord. "This should be fun."

Discord's corrupted Reaper fired a powerful laser at the other Reaper destroying it in a massive explosion.

"Eh, fun enough I guess. I think I'll return here another time."

Discord created the force field around himself, soon the ground started to shake, followed by a blast of magical energy out from Discord shattering glass windows of near by buildings, followed by Discord disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

Discord reappeared with a blinding flash of light on top of a grassy hill at dawn seeing the sun rising over the hill with the face of a baby laughing, which Discord just stared at in disbelief.

"…... What? That's crazy even to my standards."

Next to Discord a submarine like telescope machine comes out of a hole in the ground with a speaker.

"Time for Teletubbies, time for Teletubbies, time for Teletubbies."

"Teletubbies, what are Teletubbies?"

"Say hello!" said the speaker.

"Eh-oh!" said voices from behind Discord.

Discord froze in fear, then slowly turned around to see the four Teletubbies waving at him.

"What are you monsters?!" shouted Discord in a panic.

Discord teleported into the air for safety to get away from the Teletubbies.

"I gotta get out of here! This place creeps me out!"

Discord created the force field around himself, soon a blast of magical energy was sent out from Discord, followed by Discord disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

Discord reappeared in lava.

"Hot hot hot!" shouted Discord in pain.

Discord teleported out of the lava to find himself on a planet with only oceans of lava with a red giant star as it's sun taking up most of the sky.

"I should really be more careful where I teleport next time." Discord checked his surroundings for something to have fun with, he found nothing which made him sigh in annoyance. "Well, this is a boring place! Just oceans of lava with no life to have fun with."

Discord created the force field around himself, soon a blast of magical energy was sent out from Discord, followed by Discord disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

Discord reappeared on a small black rock in a sea of lava, this place was a little different, first there wasn't any red giant in it's red stormy sky, plus there was the sounds of; thunder, howling wind and lightning.

"Oh, not another one... Wait this world somehow has oxygen and..." Discord noticed some monstrous creatures walking around on a island in the distance with a tall black spiky menacing looking tower in it's center up a mountain." Strange, this place somehow has life.

"Why hello there!"

Discord turned around to see a man with a grey beard and long hair wearing purple clothes floating in the air slightly above lava.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sheogorath, Prince of Madness. Please allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Planes Of Oblivion."

"Is this your realm?"

"No, I don't own this part of Oblivion, it's too boring for me. With all it's silly oceans of lava and all. Anywho, who are you?"

"I am Discord, a spirit of chaos."

"Chaos? I like chaos. Maybe you could jazz this place up a bit huh?"

"No problem, Sheogorath."

Discord flicked his fingers turning the oceans of lava into boiling oceans of chocolate and turned the sky pink making the clouds rain marshmallows.

"Oh I like this!" Sheogorath dipped his right hand in the chocolate, pulled his hand back out, then proceeded to lick the chocolate off his hand. "Mmm, tasty. Could you make it rain cheese?"

"You got it!"

Discord flicked his fingers adding wheels of cheese to rain down from the sky along with the marshmallows.

"Oh, I just got a great idea Discord!"

Sheogorath whispered something into Discord's ear making Discord chuckle.

"I like the sound of that Sheogorath."

_

We now see Discord and Sheogorath along with many Daedric monsters doing Riverdance outside one of the Oblivion towers with a band of Dremora near by playing the Riverdance music with instruments.

**To Be continued  
**

That's all I got before I was hit with writer's block, so it may not continue.

You now get the gist of the story don't you? I'm not a great writer, so other far better writers or team of writers can make their own versions of this fan fiction if they want. I'd like to see them.


End file.
